Future predicments
by TotalDreamerGirl
Summary: When Shadow is forced to go to a future teller on the State Fair, his mind will be filled with doubts when he is told he'll find the love of his life. But there's more... what surprises are waiting for him now that he knows his future involves a war, and something from his past returning?


He was still wondering how had he let Sonic convince him to do it. Him, Shadow the Hedgehog. The most skeptical hedgehog in the universe. But he had agree on going with the blue blr to the fair on first place, after hours and hours of insistig.

And now... there he was, walking along with his current best friend and ex-rival, to the tent of some woman who claimed herself being able to see the future... at least she said so.

"C'mon Shady, it's gonna be fun!" Sonic exclaimed standing in front of the tent "Haven't you ever wondered what your future would be like?"

"I just can't wait" The dark hedgehog sarcastically replied rolling his eyes.

Sonic smirked, and opened the door in front him for Shadow to step in first.

"After you my dear buddy" He said motioning towards the inside.

Shadow rolled his eyes once again and stepped in, while letting a silent "hmpf" with, the blue blur right behind him.

"You know Mr. Gloom-and-doom, if you keep rolling your eyes they'll get stucked" Shadow didn't answer this time.

Both hedgehogs could only look arround the silent tent. Every wall was a deep shade of purple, and the only ight source in sight was little candle resting on one of the multiple tables filled with books, cards, and jars filled with strange content. Right in the middle of the room rested a single table with three chairs arround it. Two of the chairs were made of brown wood, but they had things such as pearl neackleases and colorfull cothing hanging from them. The other was fancier. It has a purple cushion and sparkles all over it. It was way bigger than the other, though the small amount of light didn't let them catch much detail.

The only thoughts running through Shadow's head, as he stood there looking all arround in disbelief were _'This woman must be sick'_ and _'I can't believe I'm doing this'. _He looked over to his friend who had a this-place-cannot-be-so-amazing face.

Of course Sonic was Sonic. Shadow didn't believe in anything, while the blue speedster believed in every single thing on earth, including, ghosts, OVNIS, fairies, witches... hell, he even believed in Santa Claus!

All of a sudden a deep female voice interrupted their thoughts: "I've been expecing you both, Sonic and Shadow the hedgehog". She said as she walked towards the light. She was a tall, turquoise moongoose with red hair covered on a long and flowing purple dress, and a red gemstone placed on the middle f the head, that resembled a lot of Blaze's. She wasn't older than them, she must be on her early 20's.

Sonic stood there. "How did you know our names? You see Shadow, told you she was good!" he said amazed.

Shadow looked at him in disbelief and then slapped himself in the face. "It's written on this stupid name tag we've been given on the entrace"

Sonic instantly looked down, and effectively, there on his chest was a little sticker that said '**Hi! My name is Sonic the hedgehog**'

"Well, yeah, duh, and how could I not recognize the hottest heroes in Mobius?" The female said, reciving stares from both hedgehogs asking if she was in some way crazy.

"Uh... I shoul've said that lower" She added blushing "By the way my name's Daphne. Please come over, an let me tell you what future awaits"

She then gracefully walked over the biggest chair and sat dow, motioning for both Shadow and Sonic to do the same.

Both hedgehogs reclutantly sat down. Sonic waited impatiently, while Shadow crossed both his arms and legs.

"Look carefully at the crystal ball" Daphne said, while making strange movements with he hands arround the ball. "**_I see... suffering? A blonde human girl? Makes any sense?"_** By now she had Shadow's attention.

_**"But I see... she's ...gone maybe?... No she's dead..."**_

_"Maria' _The black hedgehog thought. He didn't realize he had slowy began reaching his hand towards the crystal sphere. The moongoose noticed and slapped his hand.

"Don't touch pretty boy!" She shouted snapping him out of trance.

"Hmpf" Shadow said returning to his original position.

Daphne got all her attention back on the ball. **_"I sense guilt? Remorse? Revenge mostly... now I see another girl... one you haven't seen in a long time... who'll help you through everything finally...one you haven't seen in a long time... one you'll spend the rest of your life with... the love of your life..."_**

Shadow rolled his eyes again... _'yeah, sure, Me, Shadow the Hedgehog... I've never fallen in love and I never will. The closest thing to love I've ever known was Maria... and it was a brother-like love'_

**_"Wait there's something else... a battle... one you can't win... but then there's that girl again... battling by your side, something about your past... returns... but you'll be fine? or not? it's quite not clear"_** she finished

"My turn! My turn!" Sonic exclaimed. He had just been there looking from Shadow to Daphne, and from Daphne to Shadow, repetedly, with a huge grin on his face.

Shadow looked at him blankly. He wasn't very convinced, but he had nothing to say.

The moongoose checked her clock "Oh! yeah, forget it, my shift is over and I've got better things to do. So out, out, out!" She said pushing them out of the tent, closing the door behind them.

"Oh man, I wanted to know too!" Sonic said starting to walk off. He coul've just taken off running, but there was a beautiful sunset on the sky. "So whatdya think Shady?"

"Good, I guess" he said, and then sighed "Um Sonic would you mind going, I'll catch you later. I want to go for a run"

"Fine buddy, See ya later!" Sonic said efore walking away.

Shadow sighed and ran the opposite way. He had too many things inside of his head, and he needed time to think. What if what the fortune teller told him was right? Would he ever fall in love? He doubted so... he was a killing machine, not a lovey-dovey dude. plus now he had remembered his time in the ARK, and Maria... and how he missed her.

He too deep in thought, he didn't notice someone on his way. He was running so fast, he tripped and was sent flying a few meters away.

"Oh, my Gosh! are you alright?" A female voice asked.

Shadow looked up only to meet a very familiar face... and that face also recognized him instantly.

"Shadow is that you?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**A.N: Well hello everyone, and welcome to this thing! errrmmm.. fanfiction hope you liked first chapter. If you did please review, fav, fllow, it's always appeciated. **

**So to begin off, Daphne belongs to muaaa, and the others sadly don't, they're SEGA's.**

**Second, errmmm... well, no second so hope you enjoyed... I DK when I'll update**


End file.
